Frostmaw's Burrows
General Description Region: Depths of Tyria Frostmaw's Burrows is a 5-level dungeon. It is the lair of the infamous Frostmaw the Kinslayer. You must have the quest Cold Vengeance active in order to be able to progress further than the first level. Getting There From Sifhalla, travel north in Jaga Moraine. The entrance to Frostmaw's Burrows is surrounded by a small group of Norn at the very top-center of the map. Quests * Cold Vengeance Creatures Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar Norn * 20 Gareth * 20 Hroth * 20 Kitta * 20 Latham * 20 Fastulf Collectors * 20 Pathfinder Alon * 20 Fopp Miscellenous * Inscribed Stone * Area Map * Dwarven Powder Keg Station Pets * 5 White Crab Hazards *Avalanche (effect) Foes Dragons * 20 Chromatic Drake (levels 1 and 2) Elementals * 20 Icy Stalagmite (levels 2, 3, and 4) * 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 2 and 3) * 28 Avalanche (level 1) * 20 Whirling Wisp (level 3) Giants * 28 Jotun Skullsmasher (levels 2 and 4) * 28 Jotun Bloodcurdler (levels 2 and 4) * 28 Jotun Bladeturner (levels 2 and 4) * 28 Jotun Mindbreaker (levels 2 and 4) Mandragors * 20 Mandragor Scavenger (level 4) * 20 Ulcerous Mandragor (level 4) * 20 Mystic Mandragor (level 4) * 20 Dreamroot Mandragor (level 4) Wurms * 18 Frost Wurm Larva (levels 1, 2, and 5) * 23 Young Frost Wurm (levels 1, 3 and 5) * 28 Frost Siege Wurm (levels 1, 2, 4 and 5) * 24 Frost Wurm (levels 1, 2, 3 and 4) Others * 20 Ice Imp (levels 1 and 3) * 20 Stormcloud Incubus (levels 2, 3, and 4) Bosses * 28 Frostmaw Spawn (two on level 2, four on level 3, one on level 4, two on level 5)1 Boss-like foes * 29 Frostmaw the Kinslayer (level 5) Rewards * When opened, the Chest of Burrows produces 2 drops per player (may be a Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx Gemstone, a green, or a gold item). *Unique Items obtainable from the Chest of Burrows: ** Axe of the Kinslayer ** Sword of the Kinslayer ** Maul of the Kinslayer ** Shield of the Kinslayer ** Bow of the Kinslayer ** Claws of the Kinslayer ** Scythe of the Kinslayer ** Spear of the Kinslayer ** Scepter of the Kinslayer ** Heart of the Kinslayer ** Staff of the Kinslayer Notes * There are 5 levels. In the last level you will face Frostmaw the Kinslayer. For hints on defeating her, see Cold Vengeance. * Getting to this dungeon synergizes well with completing the first two parts of Anything You Can Do. * Nearly all the levels have giant snowballs, some of which move in a set pattern, and others that are released when the monster next to their location is killed. Players should be wary of these snowballs. *In level 3, there is a Dwarven Powder Keg Station which can be used to blow up doors in the current level. *This dungeon has become noticeably more difficult since the preview weekend, particularly levels 3 and 4. Frostmaw Spawn are now far more aggressive and are usually accompanied by up to 3 Frost Wurms. The groups of Stormcloud Incubus have also been dramatically increased and can be found on multiple levels rather than their original single cave spawn location approximately halfway through level 2. In addition the Norn raiding party you receive as help appears to have been nerfed as they seem much more delicate. BUG INFORMATION: A bug was related here concerning the disparition of Frostmaw the Kinslayer during the fight and the fact that she never came back again. This information has been erased recently so I thought the bug has been corrected and I replayed the dunjon: BAD IDEA, bug is still present!!! Take care, this dungeon is hard and boring enough to not re-do it.... (Thanks to the guy who suppressed the information, thanks a lot! - Hope Arena will really update this soon) Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)